1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text processing system having a text processing device and a display device movably connected to the text processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional text processing system for creating a text with use of a keyboard and a display device and for printing the text thus created, it is known to movably connect the display device to a text processing device.
FIG. 8 is an enlarged partial sectional view of an essential part of such a conventional text processing system 80. Referring to FIG. 8, reference numerals 82 and 84 designate a display device and a text processing device, respectively. In the condition shown in FIG. 8, a lower end portion 83 of the display device 82 is in contact with an upper surface 85 of the text processing device 84 treated with coating, plating, printing, etc.
However, when the display device 82 is moved in the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 8 with the lower end portion 83 being maintained in contact with the upper surface 85 of the text processing device 84, the lower end portion 83 of the display device 82 slides or slips on the upper surface 85 of the text processing device 84, causing a problem that the surface treatment layer of coating, plating, printing, etc. formed on the upper surface 85 is peeled off.